I just need time to myself
by Usagi5678
Summary: Raven leaves the tower to think about everything that occured in the past and what she can do to stop feeling guilty about what happened. Rated T for my habit of using words kids can't understand
1. Chapter 1

I Just Need Some Time to Myself

Locale: Titans Tower 7:00 PM (or 18:00 hours for those who are accustomed to military time), the new Teen Titans are enjoying a relaxing evening, well all except one. Raven, also known by her college classmates as Rachael Roth, her alias when she goes out of the tower with her friends or just by herself so that only her fellow titans and the Justice League of America would know of her true identity. She is completely free of Trigon's influence, but still feels remorse for what she had done while her father was controlling her. That's why she left-to have time to think things over. She left the tower shortly after dinner, leaving a note on her door that read: "Gone out, I just need some alone time. I will be back by tomorrow morning." She figured that she probably wouldn't be gone until morning, but she wrote that just so her friends wouldn't be worried about her. With a shirt, pants and a jacket on she left the tower and walked into the main part of town to think things over.

Author's Note: the reason the Justice League knows about Raven is because she went to them for help before the new Teen Titans were formed, but turned her down because one of the team members knew that Raven was partially demonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The beginning

Raven sat on a park bench. She began to think about how it all began…

Raven started the new Teen Titans herself. Initially the team consisted of Dick Grayson (Robin), Korynd'r (Starfire), Garfield Logan (the Changeling), Donna Troy (Wonder Girl), Wally West (Kid Flash) and herself. She had put Wally under a spell that made him fall in love with her for a time, a decision that she would come to regret later. Wally had told her about college, but because she was born and raised in Azarath a pacifist community she had never gone to school. Naturally she was curious and sent her soul self out to investigate the school. When her soul self got there she noticed that two men were trying to bomb the school despite student protests, so she knocked them out and deactivated the bombs. Raven's soul self had/has a time limit of ten minutes and unfortunately her soul self couldn't make it back to the tower in time and she was caught in an alternate dimension trying to destroy her but with Raven being the way she is she fought back and her soul self was reunited with her body. Raven hardly ever left the tower back then because she was worried about what her father might do. Shortly after this occurred the titans met a robotic man named Victor Stone (who would eventually go by the superhero name of Cyborg), who was angry that he was even was given a second chance to live when an experiment to open a portal into another dimension and it killed Victor's mother and damaged a large portion of his body. His father was devastated and replaced the damaged parts with titanium prosthetics. Victor wished that he could have died instead of living like that and harbored resentment for his father. When a tower shaped like a t appeared out of nowhere the titans investigate and discover that Victor's 

father built this, Victor's father appears and tells his son that he is dying of cancer from saving his son's life. Victor then forgives him and his father dies a few days later. Afterwards the titans had a big problem to face- Raven's father Trigon and his sinister plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lies and deceit

Trigon had come to earth to retrieve Raven. Initially she refused to go with her father, but he promised that if she went with him, he would not hurt her friends any further and would not take over the Earth. She figured that as long as her friends were alright and there was no threat to take over the Earth she could go with her father. Trigon took her back to his dominion where a child called him a name & he scalded the child's skin. Raven couldn't stand to see this so she healed the child's injuries, Trigon commented that this was a waste of her abilities and killed the child. They then went into her father's large living quarters where Raven found out that he lied and still had plans to take over the earth. She would not tolerate this any longer, so she ran away, back to Azarath. Unbeknownst to Raven shortly after she left with Trigon the other titans were worried about her and went to Azarath to seek help from Raven's mother, Arella. Arella was tired of Trigon trying to get Raven to do as he pleased, when it was quite obvious that Raven had absolutely no interest in bringing about the end of the world. As long as Trigon lived, she would be struggling against him. After a long struggle between Trigon and the Teen Titans, they were able to seal Trigon and Arella willingly volunteered to make sure he couldn't get out again. Shortly after a new enemy arose against the Teen Titans: Brother Blood…


End file.
